thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
House Blackmont
House Blackmont of Blackmont is a noble house of the Kingdom of the Torrentine. Their seat, Blackmont, is on the banks of the Torentine in the Red Mountains of Dorne. Their blazon is a black vulture with a pink infant in its claws on yellow. History The Blackmonts have long fought against the marcher lords of the Dornish Marches to the north. King Benedict Blackmont was defeated in Nymeria's War and was one of the six kings sent to the Wall by Nymeria. The Blackmonts also unsuccessfully supported House Yronwood against House Nymeros Martell during the war. One of the Vulture Kings may have been a Blackmont. The War of the Vulture King Lord Beric Blackmont was slaughtered in the War of the Vulture King. His wife, Tyene Barker, who loved a lot, killed herself with a dagger she stole in the same knight she got informed abound her husband's slaughter. In 253AA the War ended, yet with consequences: Sister of the new Lord of Blackmont, Ryon Blackmont, Obara Blackmont, got married to Archibald II Yronwood, who also took her eldest nephew, Harmen Blackmont with him as a squire. After his eighteenth nameday Harmen was free again. A'fter the War of the Vulture King' Ryon Blackmont was a kind ruler, but he didn't do much as well, which brought him the name: Ryon the Slow. In 254 he met Eddara Sand for his first time and spent lots of nights after this day, but when he impregnated her, he soon married her. In 259 his wife, Eddara Sand, died giving birth to Gyles Blackmont. Ryan became very sad and decided to not ever marry again. Some even say, that he never laid down with a woman after Edgar's death, but that's not more than rumor. But a thing he did that's not a rumor, is that he stopped ruling. He spent more time with his children and let his brother, Myles Blackmont rule. The Brother's War and afterwards Timothy Sand and Harmen, Bennard and (Lord) Myles Blackmont both died in the Brother's War. As Lord Myles Blackmont was slain at the second day of the Battle of High Hermitage, Ryon began ruling again. In the year 277AA Gyles Blackmont left Blackmont to make a name for himself, but when he returned in 280 he found his father sickly and his sister Obara Blackmont, whom he disliked, ruling in Ryon's stead. After Ryon passed away in 281 Gyles left Blackmont to go to the Wall. And not long after he left, Obara Blackmont, his sister died as well, but with a last order. She ordered that her nephew, Michael Blackmont, became her heir instead of her only living child, Marya Blackmont, because her daughter was married to a Dayne and she hated all Daynes, because she had made them responsible for her husband's death as well as for her brothers' deaths in the Brother's War. Quentyn Blackmont, a smith, got into an argument with the Lord of Blackmont, Michael Blackmont, in 283AA. The argument escalated into a fistfight, in which Michael got knocked out. As punishment Quentin chose to get banished to the Wall. Lord Michael Blackmont fell off his horse and broke his neck in 297. The three knights, who rode with him that day, are now the personal guard of Lord Bennard Blackmont. Family tree *Bennard Blackmont (283) *Delonne Blackmont (286) *Lewyn Blackmont (288) *Jonelle Blackmont (293) **Michael Blackmont (263-297) **(m.) Ynys Blackmont (265) **Myria Blackmont (266) **Belandra Blackmont (266) **Ser Harmon Blackmont (269) ***Lyonel Blackmont (247) ***(m.) Arianne Barker (243-269) **Daeron Blackmont (267-269) **Marya Blackmont, wife of Prince Arthur Dayne (271) **Timoth Blackmont (273-274) ***Obara Blackmont (244-281) ***(m.) Timoth Sand (250-274) ***Harmen Blackmont (248-274) ***Bennard Blackmont (250-274) ***Gyles Blackmont (259) ****Ryon Blackmont (229-281) ****(m.) Obella Blackmont (230-250) ****(m.) Eddara Sand (241-259) ****Myles Blackmont (231-274) ***Yoren IV Yronwood ***Davos Yronwood ***Edgar Yronwood ***Cleon Yronwood ***Ysilla Yronwood ***Sylva Yronwood ***Teora Yronwood ****Obara Blackmont, wife of Archibald II Yronwood (233) *****Beric Blackmont (207-252) *****(m.) Tyene Barker (213-252) **''...(family tree below)'' ***Yandry Blackmont (247-280) ***(m.) Rhaelle (248-291) --- *Ynys Blackmont (265) *(m.) Michael Blackmont (263-297) *Frynne Blackmont (268) *Garin Blackmont (270) **Yandry Blackmont (247-280) **(m.) Rhaelle (248-291) *''...(family tree above)'' *Lyonel Blackmont (247) **(m.) Arianne Barker (243-269) --- * Quentyn Blackmont (261) --- * Edric Blackmont, Leader of the Palestone Order --- * Asha Blackmont, wife of Deziel Qorgyle Category:Noble House Category:Kingdom of the Torrentine Category:Dorne Category:House Blackmont